Kisses
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Naruto panik! Dan ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke gym ketika Sasuke tengah mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Berat badannya yang naik membuat Naruto khawatir. Beruntung Sasuke Uchiha adalah lelaki yang jenius./Oneshoot/Enjoy! SasuFemNaru!


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and little bit Humor

 **Warning! : Gender switch, AU, OOC, typo, dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and Hope You Like It.**

.

 **Kisses**

 **By : Yuki'NF Miharu**

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto terus berjalan kesana-kemari bak setrika di ruang kerja dan di jam kerjanya saat ini. Sebenarnya, bagi putra bungsu Uchiha itu tak masalah dan ia tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya saat ini. Tapi, lama-lama ia jengah melihat Naruto yang tak berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir dan itu sangat mengganggu konsentrasi pekerjaannya.

"Dobe, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu setelah meletakkan penanya di atas sebuah dokumen.

"Kau tidak dengar kalau aku sedang ingin ke _gym_?" protes Naruto ketika langkahnya terhenti. Kedua iris birunya memandang lelaki berumur 26 tahun itu dengan tajam. "Tapi kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada aku!"

Sasuke mendesah pelan sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau duduk manis dan menungguku sebentar lagi. Kenapa kali ini kau sangat ingin ke _gym_?" Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan kelakuan Naruto saat ini sukses membuatnya pusing.

"Aku habis menimbang berat badanku!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lalu?"

"Beratku nyaris 60 kilogram! Aku harus membakar lemak di tubuh ini!" jerit Naruto sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali membuang napas lelah. Dilihat dari manapun, Naruto masih tetap terlihat langsing di matanya. Bahkan _dress_ santai selutut yang wanita itu pakai tetap memperlihatkan _body_ nya yang pas tanpa lipatan lemak sedikitpun.

"Mereka bilang, tubuh gendut itu memalukan!"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Mereka bilang, tubuh gendut akan membuatku terlihat jelek!"

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah frustasi.

"Parahnya! Mereka bilang, kalau seorang wanita gendut, bisa-bisa pacar mereka akan memutuskannya!"

Kali ini Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah memelas. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dagu Naruto dan mengangkatnya sedikit.

"Kau... Sasuke Uchiha! Pasti tidak mau punya kekasih yang gendut. Kau pasti memutuskanku lalu mening—"

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya dengan cepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Baru saja ingin berontak, lengan kekar Sasuke yang lebih dulu melingkar di bahunya membuat Naruto terkunci dan tak bisa lepas. Akhirnya, Naruto membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh kekasihnya itu. Memberikan perlawanan pun percuma, karena tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih besar darinya.

Setelah semenit, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, saat itu pula Naruto langsung menghirup banyak udara untuk memasok kembali paru-parunya yang hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah redam. Marah, malu, dan akibat kehabisan napas membuat wajah Naruto memerah dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja membakar kalorimu," jawab Sasuke santai sambil menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas hitam yang dikenakannya. "Kau tidak tahu kalau berciuman selama satu menit mampu membakar 2,6 kalori?"

Naruto melongo mendengarnya. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja serius. Mau melakukannya lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian yang mampu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan bergerak mundur selangkah.

"Kalian mau melakukan apa?"

Suara yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana sosok Kurama sedang berdiri di mulut pintu sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

" _Nii-san_? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

"Tentu saja aku mencarimu! Memangnya apalagi? Sebenarnya kalian mau melakukan apa?" tanya Kurama sekali lagi setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kedua netranya masih setia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian—meminta penjelasan.

"Sasuke bilang, kalau berciuman selama semenit mampu membakar 2,6 kalori."

Kurama membelalakkan matanya. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan, berjalan ke arah Sasuke, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam. "Apa itu benar?" tanyanya dengan suara tajam yang mampu membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Namun, lelaki Uchiha itu berhasil menutupinya dengan topeng andalannya.

"Naruto bilang kalau berat badannya naik dan dia ingin membakar kalorinya. Makanya aku membantu membakar kalorinya dengan ciuman."

Kurama tertawa hambar. Ia lalu melayangkan tatapan mematikannya pada Sasuke. "Saat pekerjaanmu selesai, mampirlah ke kantorku! Atau aku tidak akan merestui pernikahan kalian!" Kurama melirik adiknya yang masih terdiam di posisinya. "Dan Naruto, kau harus kembali ke kantor. Ayah mencarimu."

Naruto mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan Sasuke, diikuti Kurama yang menyusul di belakangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu menghela napas dan menantikan apa yang ingin calon kakak iparnya itu lakukan padanya.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **A/n : Ini fic SasuFemNaru pertama saya. Niatnya pengen bikin drabble, tapi wordsnya malah kelebihan. Gimana pendapat kalian? Silakan bagi yang mau memberikan masukan. Maaf kalo ceritanya gak jelas. Thanks for reading. XD**


End file.
